Jump Clones
Jump Clones may seem complex at first, but you don't have to understand them completely to reap their benefits. It takes all of 15 minutes to set one up, gives untold benefits in terms of convenience and implant insurance, and we'll walk you through the whole thing. __TOC__ tl;dr If you want a jump clone you have one of two choices: grind your personal standings with any NPC corporation that has a station with medical services to 8.0 (which is long, painful, and will crush any remaining will to live you may possess), or quit Groon for a day or two and join Estel Arador's Jumpclone corporation for free and then rejoin Groon. More information found here: http://www.eveonline.com/ingameboard.asp?a=topic&threadID=939710 Introduction Jump Clones are essentially just "Extra Bodies." You set them up in a station, and then can instantly "jump," or switch bodies, into your clone at that location from anywhere in the EVE cluster. The original idea behind the Jump Clones was to allow people to quickly get to a location under attack; they also allow people to keep their precious implants safe from harm, as some people are flying around with a billion isk in crome in their craniums. Unlike Podjumping (Note: Podjumping is not the same thing as using a Jump Clone!), which destroys implants as it is essentially suicide, Jump Clones allow you to preserve your implants in extra bodies while you go off and do risky things. Therefore, Before you install ANY implants, you NEED to set up jump clones. If you clone jump using jump clones, you will be in a clone of yourself while your implants rest nice and safe in your original body, and you can then Podjump (destroying only your new, implant-less body) wherever your little heart desires without losing millions of isk. How to set it up It will take you roughly 15 minutes after you've trained the skills for an hour or two, and will cost you only a few hundred thousand isk. If you don't have the isk, ask a corpmate. # train Infomorph Psychology to 2 (no longer has a science prerequisite, just the 900k for the skill) # Go to the system EC-, 'EC P8R Freeport Tortuga' is the name of the outpost you want to go to. It's pretty far away. # purchase jump clone there, this option under the Medical section of the station, with the insurance and fitting buttons. You can view your Jump Clones in your Character Sheet under the Jump Clones tab. # travel to another station you would like a jump clone in, either by podjumping or flying. Given that we are talking distances of at most 5 jumps, flying is probably easier. # clone jump to your jump clone in the conquerable station, to do this simply access your Jump Clones tab in your character sheet, right click, and activate the Jump Clone - you now have a jump clone where you jumped from, and the Jump Clone in RA Prime is your new body. # purchase new jump clone in the conquerable station. This will allow you to keep a Jump Clone in both stations. Jump clones cost 100k apiece. You now have jump clones in the conquerable station and another station, and you're running around in a 3rd "body". You can change the location of your Jump Clones at will. To do this you go to the station you wish to have a Jump Clone at, and then activate a Jump Clone from your character sheet. The station you were in now contains the Jump Clone. The station doesn't even need to have a Medical Bay, so you can put a Jump Clone literally ANYWHERE. Even so, it is a good idea to keep your Jump Clones at stations with Medical Bays, because if you are Jumping to fight in the area, you want to use the "Change Location" tab to move your revive point to the station you just Jumped to. Otherwise you might get podded and end up 25 jumps away from where you want to be. The only way you can lose a jump clone is to create a new one in a station where you already have one, DO NOT DO THIS. I've read a few threads where idiots overwrote their jump clones w/ hundreds of millions of implants because they clicked through the little popup that says "your jump clone will be destroyed if you purchase a new one at this station". How to use Jump Clones to protect implants You should now have a jumpclone in Goonspace and another in a conquerable station elsewhere in the galaxy. The body you are currently in is your "training body," this is where you store all your valuable implants. Your two jumpclones are your "combat bodies," you can get podded repeatedly in them and it won't cost you anything besides the cost of a new clone contract to protect your skillpoints. Scenario: You are mining peacefully when LSYND lights up, there is a hostile fleet coming down the pipe. You hurry to the nearest station (any station EXCEPT THE ONE WITH YOUR COMBAT BODY IN IT will do). From there, like Clark Kent changing into Superman, you clonejump to your combat body. You hop in a PvP ship, and boom, you are ready for combat, with no risk to your implants, and the whole process takes you no longer than it would have taken you to get into your PvP ship. 24 hours later when you can clonejump again, you go back to your training body, and regain your implant benefits. Congratulations, you can PvP to your heart's content and never risk a dime! EDIT: Always remember, a death in a Jump Clone is just like a regular death. You die in a clone, upgrade your clone grade to the appropriate level before undocking again. Also, '''never' "drop off" a clone in a station without a med bay to do just this. Also, never use a jump clone WITHOUT having a properly upgraded clone. You don't have to reupdate your grade every time you jump, but people have lost skillpoints by clonejumping without a properly upgraded clone. Don't gamble - mistakes like this don't get fixed or reimbursed by CCP.'' EDIT2: ''Never jump from your "main" body to a jump clone inside the same station if you have implants in either. You can/will lose them. It's a bug CCP hasn't proven adept at fixing. Keep your learning implants on your learning clone, and spread your bodies out. As it mentions below, it has something to do with the game dynamics - the code will only allow one jump clone per station.'' Implant pitfall to watch for If you a) keep a jumpclone in corp HQ full of implants, b) have a jumpclone at a conquerable station and c) are active in a third clone while d) the conquerable station changes owners and the new owners kick your clone out, it will be moved to your corp HQ and overwrite your clone with the implants. So do not keep your implant clone at corp HQ. Also, never jump clone from a station you've already got a dormant jump clone in - that body will replace the one already "parked" there and everything in it (if anything). Jump Clone FAQ What are "Jump Clones" and how do I use them ? "Jump Clones" give you the ability to activate them at will and move your character to that clone at will. What do I need to use "Jump Clones" ? You need a science skill called "Infomorph Psychology", which allows you to have +1 jump clone per level. How do I create a "Jump Clone" ? You have to be in an installation (station/outpost/mothership/titan) with a medical facility to create a "Jump Clone", there is a second tab there in the window to install and destroy them. To create a "Jump Clone" the owner of the installation must have at least +8 standings to you and your corporation. How do I activate a "Jump Clone" ? You have to be docked in a station with no training active, then in the character sheet there is a tab for jump clones, select the one you want to jump to, and right click on it the select "CLONE JUMP". You can only clone jump once every 24 hours, so use it wisely. Can I "Jump Clone" to a clone in the same station ? Yes, and no. You can do it, but the game only allows 1 "Jump Clone" per station, so one of them will be destroyed. Currently it looks as though the "target" clone is destroyed http://myeve.eve-online.com/ingameboard.asp?a=topic&threadID=262213&page=4#96 , I will update this as soon as more information becomes available) How do "Jump Clones" and normal clones relate to each other ? They don't, they are two seperate parts of the game, even if they deal with the same topic of clones. Your clone contract (destination and skill points covered) are transferred to any "Jump Clone" that you activate. Think of jump clones as extra bodies, and your clone contract as insurance covering your skill point total, no matter what body you happen to be in. What happens to my current clone when I "CLONE JUMP" ? Your current clone becomes a "Jump Clone" target even if you are in a station without the required standings or a medical facility. Any implants that that clone might have are preserved in the clone and you don't get any benefits from them because they are not in your active clone. How do I move my "Jump Clone" to a different station? Your "Jump Clone" is at point A. Simply podjump or fly to the station you want to move your "Jump Clone" to. Call this point B. Then, clonejump from B to your "Jump Clone" at A. You have toggled yourself between clones, so your "Jump Clone" is now at B. Now, instead of clonejumping back to that clone, podjump or fly somewhere else, and your "Jump Clone" will remain at B. This is useful for installing jump clones in locations where you don't have standings to create a contract, such as Empire or NPC stations. What happens to my "Jump Clone" contract after activation then ? It is transferred to where your old clone was before jumping. If your activated clone is in a location with the required standings you can then create another "Jump Clone" there if you want to. So I can create a "Jump Clone", go to empire and then bounce back and forth between the two ? Yes but don't forget there is a 24 hour time limit between clone jumps. What happens if I get podded in my "Jump Clone" ? You can never get podded in a "Jump Clone", they are targets that you can jump to. If you get podded your normal clone contract applies. So for example, if you are in empire and clone jump to a 0.0 installation and get podded, your empire clone still remains as a "Jump Clone" target. You'll probably want to move your clone contract close to your active clone after you jump so you don't have to travel if you die. Can I still train skills after activating a "Jump Clone" ? Yes, you can start training again right away, but the clone will only get the benefits from any currently installed implants. Can I make Jump Clones anywhere other than conquerable stations? Before Revelations, creating Jump Clones required personal AND corp standings of 8.0 with the station in question. In the case of large corps like Groon, this made using NPC stations for Jump Clones practically impossible. As of Revelations, the requirement is for personal standings only, making it possible for mission runners to create Jump Clones at stations for the corps they've built up standings with. Unless you've already got the standings to do so, it's much more convenient to use a conquerable station instead. source: http://myeve.eve-online.com/ingameboard.asp?a=topic&threadID=262213 Category: Survival in 0.0 space